What Rhymes With Orange?
by HoneyBling
Summary: [ ONE SHOT ] Jeff Hardy TRIES to write a love song. Please Review.


**Title**: What Rhymes With Orange?

**Author**: HoneyBling

**Summary**: ONE SHOT Jeff Hardy TRIES to write a love song.

**Note**: Please Review

**WHAT RHYMES WITH ORANGE ?**

"Jeff, are you coming?" Shannon Moore asked as he stood in the doorway leading to the hallway.

"He's busy," Matt said putting his jacket on.

"What's he even doing?" Shannon asked.

"Writing a heavy metal love song," Matt replied.

"I guess that's possible," Shannon said, looking over Matt's shoulder to see Jeff sitting in the middle of the living room. "Never saw him that focused in while."

"That's because he's still trying to figure out who he's writing it for." And with that, Shannon and Matt were gone.

- - - - - - - - - - -

He needed inspiration.

Jeff sat on the couch with his head in his hands. It's been an hour and the ink of his pen was running dry. There were ink blotches and writings on almost all the pieces of paper that surrounded him. Many of the ink blotches were actually pointless doodles and a lot were of words Jeff thought were cool.

He was trying to write a love song for Pete's sake. How hard could it be?

- - - - - - - - - - -

Now the coffee table was filled with a dozen empty cans of root beer all stacked up like a pyramid. Unfortunately, the top of the pyramid wasn't right. It looked more like a rhombus. Jeff realized that he lacked three cans and then stood up to grab three more root beers from the mini bar.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Jeff groaned in frustration.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Pacing on his balcony, Jeff tried to find out what the cause of his writers block was.

He knew it was inspiration, but what inspired love songs?

He reminded himself of past relationships and realized that majority, if not all, of his past relationships were impulsive and didn't mean enough for him to write a love song about it.

What was missing?

- - - - - - - - - - -

CRASH

"Ow."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey mom," Jeff said into his cell phone. "What rhymes with orange?"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Jeff lied underneath the glass coffee table with his cell phone directly on top of his forehead on the glass.

It didn't look like any inspiration was going to come soon.

_Ring!_

THUD.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Jeff was now rummaging through his luggage and Matt's as well. Finally, he came across his iPod.

Jeff jumped and grinned.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Hmmm…" Jeff said to himself as he scanned his iPod.

30 Seconds to Mars

Fall Out Boy

Guns N' Roses

Iggy Pop

Jojo

KISS

Motley Crue

Muse

Nirvana

Pearl Jam

The Darkness

He randomly pressed an artist and a song. A few seconds later, this came playing through his earphones:

_OoooohhaaaahhhhhOhhhaaaahhhh..._

_Verse 1__  
Can somebody explain to me  
Why everybody is trying to be  
Living like a celebrity  
Doing what they see on MTV.  
Ice is cool but I am looking for more, simple things is what my heart beats for. _

_Cause its me  
I don't ask for much  
Baby  
Having you is enough_

_Chorus__  
You ain't got to buy nothing  
It's not what I want  
Baby it's You  
We don't have to go nowhere  
Its not what I want  
Baby it's you  
It's not for what you got  
Cause I know you got alot  
No matter what you do  
You always gettin Hot  
It's You,  
It's You  
Baby all I want is You Yeah_

_Verse 2__  
It don't matter that your car is fly  
And your rims are spinning on the side and  
It don't matter where we go tonight  
Cause if I'm with you I'll be alright.  
That's cool but I'm lookin for more  
Its your love that my heart beats for._

_Cause thats me  
Don't have to spend a dime  
Baby  
I just want your time._

_Chorus__  
__Musical Break__  
Ooooohhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh  
Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh..._

_Chorus__  
Yeah Yeah Yeaey Yeahey Ye Ye Yeay...__Fades Out_

- - - - - - - - - -

Jeff was losing his patience, so he decided to grab his pen and notebook and run off to the hotels own bar. Maybe something there might trigger his imagination.

Speaking of imagination, he felt like a superhero without powers. His imagination was his most powerful attribute as a superhero. So where'd it go?

And yes, he did consider himself to be a superhero. I mean, he could fly.

- - - - - - - - - -

Three tequila shots and six whiskey's later, Jeff suddenly felt the urge to finish the song. He felt like the inspiration was getting closer.

And closer…

And closer…

And closer…

"Hi Jeff," Candice Michelle sat across Jeff on the bar.

"Hellooo," Jeff slurred.

"You look a little down, is there anything I could help you with?" Candice asked gradually coming closer to Jeff as he gradually started to lean back.

"Yes there is!" he said with a grin plastered on his face, making Candice take a step back from his sudden jolt.

"Anything," Candice said placing a hand on Jeff's hand, the one with the pen.

"Greaaat!" Jeff squeaked, tucking the pen in Candice's hand and sliding the notebook under Candice's other hand. "What rhymes with orange?"

- - - - - - - - - -

It was nearing midnight and Jeff had NOTHING but a few doodles on his notebook. His frustration just grew more and more as each minute passed.

Nirvana makes it look so easy. Why can't he do it?

- - - - - - - - - -

_Just hold on tight_

_Trust me_

_Close your eyes_

_Give me_

_A chance to prove myself_

Jeff stared at the words on his notebook.

If only he wrote that.

- - - - - - - - - -

This was becoming pointless.

So pointless, he wished that he had done something more useful than this.

"Jeff, we're back," Matt said as Shannon followed him into the hotel room with some take out.

"We got you some Chinese food," Shannon said. "We had a feeling you starved yourself."

"And some Skittles," Matt said holding up three packs of Skittles.

Jeff snapped his head towards Matt and jumped up to claim his Skittles.

"As broken down as I may sometimes feel, the sight of you is just too surreal. I'd do a great deal of anything to have you with me again. To me you're worth it till the end. Ask me anything and I'll be on my knees. Will you be mine? Please?"

"Jeff's cracked," Matt whispered to Shannon. "He's talking to the Skittles."

"Nice song, Jeff," Shannon said. "Must have taken you some time to get it. Do you have a rhythm yet?"

"What song?" Jeff asked.

"The one you just recited to the Skittles," Matt replied.

Jeff looked at Matt and Shannon blankly.

"That thing you just recited. It's really good," Shannon said. "Don't you remember?"

"Wasn't that your song?" Matt asked.

"HOLY MOTHER OF---"

**The End.**

**A/N **Review please :-)


End file.
